Dashy the Rainbow Pony Episode 1
by MegaSonicX6
Summary: Evil genius Dr. Eggheart will stop at nothing to create Eggheartland. He's changing animals into robots as he searches for the legendary Elements of Harmony. Only Rainbow Dash can stop him!
1. Prolouge

Dashy the Rainbow Pony

Episode 1

Prologue

Once upon a time… In the magical land of Equestria… Before Twilight Sparkle began her studies on the magic of friendship, and before Nightmare Moon was released from her Lunar prison, the other representatives of the Elements of Harmony had to face an evil before. A self-proclaimed evil genius with an IQ of 300, that has unraveled plan after plan to attempt to conquer Equestria using his evil genius and armies of robots, the one known as Dr. Eggheart. The mad scientist is a fat horse of average male pony height, his eyes are always covered with sunglasses and he had a pair of goggles that were found on the top of his head, and he had a large funky mustache rather than a mane. Time and time again, Dr. Eggheart would try to take over the world with his robotic army. Each robot had a tiny defenseless animal trapped inside to serve as the power source; he called them "badniks." Eggheart's ultimate goal is to find the six magical gems that are said to possess extraordinary power, the Elements of Harmony themselves and use their power to create his paradise; Eggheartland, a metropolis where he ruled over everypony in dictatorship. However, every time he would fall at the hooves of the one and only unbeknownst heroine of Equestria; Rainbow Dash! Ever since Dashy was a filly, Eggheart found her stopping his plans at every turn. Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony who is among the fastest flyers in Equestria, if not the fastest, and champion of justice. She can be impatient and a little self-centered at times, but she's always there to help those in need.

After nearly a decade since Dr. Eggheart's last attempt to take over the world, Equestria is now once again being threatened by the doctor's latest scheme, he has captured four residents of Rainbow's home town of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash heads off after the doctor to free the ponies, claim the magic gems, and crush Dr. Eggheart once again!


	2. Spilshy Splashy Hill Zone

Splishy Splashy Hill Zone Act 1

The Adventure Begins

Rainbow Dash's adventure starts in the Splishy Splashy Hill Zone, an area given the name from it's beautiful coastal setting, rolling hills, and it's everlasting feeling of summertime. Although the zone is not a completely new sight for Dashy, she had before come across a very similar area that had the zone's striped grass tops, checkerboard patterned ground, and loop-da-loops, but Splishy Splashy Hill was still a refreshing area regardless. As Rainbow Dash set off forward to soon come across her first robot; a ladybug like mechanical creature that charged at her with its razor blade talons, named motobug. Dash simply smirked as she tucked into a high speed summersault maneuver, a little move she named the spin attack, and the impact smashed open the robot. Bong! And out popped a little bunny rabbit that hopped away in excitement of its freedom. Dashy continued on ahead to a bridge over a waterfall, and out from under the bridge robotic fish, called chompers, would jump up awaiting prey to snatch. With carful timing, Rainbow Dash was able to take out the robot fish with an airborne spin attack, and like the robot before, small animals would pop out of the robots upon destroying them. Moving on, Dashy leapt onto the upper hillside, spin jumping into a hornet badnik, called buzzer, then ran into a spring launching her upward and onto the upper path. Dash then sped through a loop formed from the ground, and launched into the air off of an incline where she finds herself faced with a chain of blue spherical robots, named bubbles. Grinning, Dash thought to herself _Alright, this is a good chance to try out the homing attack! _With the fastest of reflexes, Rainbow Dash honed in on the robots one by one, curling into the spin attack in midair.

Dashy continued onward leaping onto the hills and into badniks until she smashed open a rock revealing a spring launching her up onto the higher route, leaping off more hilltops until she spun her way through a tunnel, and burst through the checker patterned wall, with debris flying everywhere. Before she knew it she was launched off a spring and into a bubble enemy, "Yeow!" Dash screamed as she took a smack to the chest from flying into bubbles, and then she fell down to the ground before getting over the impact. She landed between to loops in the ground, "Alright Rainbow Dash, just shake it off and keep moving," and so she did. She crouched down and began another old trick she had made up years ago; the spin dash, she then revved up in her ball form and, after charging for a bit, she took off rolling forward at high speeds through the loop and off the upward slope and continued through another loop that lead downward into another spring and into another bubble chain.

After making it across and dashing up the hill, Rainbow jumped back in surprise as a new badnik suddenly faded into her sight, a chameleon like robot with the ability to camouflage itself, a newtron. The badnik shot a plasma orb at Rainbow Dash, she tried to evade it, but there was no room for her to dodge, and she ended up getting stunned, meanwhile the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell once again. Only to be sprung back up, looking to get back at the robot, but it had vanished. After kicking the dirt in frustration, Dash continued on, speeding up the hill, and being sprung back to the cliff above, rolling down a winding tunnel, and soaring into the air, over a buzz bomber, and finally launch back into the air, homing attacking another buzz bomber, and onward to the finish. Up ahead was a giant gold ring, Rainbow Dash instinctively jumped into the hoop and was engulfed into the ring itself.

Rainbow Dash Made it Through Act 1

Rainbow Dash then found herself in a flash of light into a maze, with a kaleidoscope sky colored red. The area around her was a bunch of color changing blocks and circles that look like peppermints. Dash recognized this place, she had been here before, or somewhere like it in a previous adventure while trying to stop Eggheart, this was the special zone where the Elements of Harmony could be found. She actually had no idea what the gems really were, and wouldn't know until her first adventure with Twilight Sparkle and Nightmare Moon. There was one major difference with this zone compared to the last though, last time the maze itself would move on its own, this time Rainbow Dash had to control the rotation of the maze instead. She had entered the zone in her spin attack position, it was as if the zone itself made her. She fell down the through the maze guiding and turning it as she went, collecting rings as she went through, which was another difference, she soon found out why, eventually she came to a gate that opened when she collected the amount of rings required. Finally she came to a room that had a shining object, sure enough it was one of the five gems. Once she traversed through the room quite easily, Dashy grabbed the red gem and then she was instantly teleported by the light out of the special zone.

Special Stage 1 Cleared

Rainbow Dash Acquired an Element Of Harmony

Splishy Splashy Hill Zone Act 2

20 Percent Cooler

The gem had warped Rainbow Dash back into Splishy Splashy Hill Zone, and so she moved on with her journey. She advanced with a spin dash only to jump and grab onto a vine that she began to swing on, and fling off. She landed on top of the small cliff and decided to take the lower route this time. After bashing a few more badniks, Dashy came across a speed booster machine that would move her along in a spin dash. "A speed booster? I don't need a stupid speed booster! I AM speed!" she said with a smirk and hopped over the contraption and did her own spin dash again, to run through a corkscrew formation and into another loop into a cavern to grab a vine, flinging her into a bubbles and spring out of the cave. After bopping a few more badniks, swinging on a few more vines and flying through more corkscrews and loop-da-loops, Dash soon found herself in another cave, where she flew by some more traps and came across another giant gold ring portal, and once again entering the special stage.

Rainbow Dash Made it Through Act 2

Dashy found herself again in a special zone, this time the sky was colored blue, and like before she traversed through the stage, controlling it with her mind. This time she found a new obstacle; diamond-like objects that shrunk upon contact, but they didn't really hinder nor help much. She soon successfully reached the end of the maze collecting the blue gem.

Special Stage 2 Cleared

Rainbow Dash Acquired An Element Of Harmony

Splishy Splashy Hill Zone Act 3

Celestial Sunset

As Rainbow Dash reentered the zone, she realized that a lot more time had passed than she thought, it seemed that Princess Celestia had begun to bring the sun down, as she was greeted with a beautiful orange clouded sunset. Rainbow Decided there wasn't time for sightseeing, she had a feeling that she was closing in on Dr. Eggheart. She spin dashed her way out of the cave and off the ramp, to be met with zip line. Dashy immediately latched onto it with her homing attack, and was sent speeding to the other end. That was this area's gimmick, zip lines. After smashing a few rocks, hitting a few springs, zipping across zip lines, chaining bubbles, and smashing through a wall or two, Dashy found her way to the end in no time.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 3

Splishy Splashy Hill Zone Boss

Showdown with Dr. Eggheart

There he was, the fat stallion with the wicked mustache, hovering down in his egg shaped hover craft (complete with little airplane wings). "There you are tubby! Long time no see. I missed kicking your flank, where've ya been?" Dash said tauntingly.

"Out planning my latest revenge scheme, seeing as how you left my last ones in ashes." Replied Eggheart.

"Well hey, what can I say? I've got a nag for saving the day."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that nasty little habit now won't we?" said Eggheart with a devilish smile.

"Bring it old man!"

Eggheart's hovercraft opened up at the bottom to drop down a ball attached to a chain. He then began to swing the ball back and forth attempting to hit Rainbow Dash. All she did was crack a smile and almost started laughing, "This thing? Really? You can't be serious?" She said as she very easily dodged the slowly swinging checkered ball. She then began to deal damage to Dr. Eggheart's hover car. "Come on doc, you can do better than this. I'm a big girl now, I can take more than this!" Dashy taunted.

Eggheart then made a new move; he began spinning in the air, swiping the ball through the air and crashing down onto the ground. "How's that!?" He chuckled, only to see that Dash had once again easily dodged this attack as well.

"Meh.." Dashy replied, and she smashed into his craft one more time and then.. BOOM! The chain broke off and the hovercraft exploded.

Dr. Eggheart then started flying away in what remained of is horribly wrecked ship yelling "Curses! I'll make you pay for that!"

"And I'll let you know when pigs fly!" Dash shouted back at him. It was then that she spotted a capsule near the battle scene.

Dash flew over and stomped on the button on top, popping open the shell, and releasing the contents within. Dozens of tiny bunnies and blue birds went hopping and flying away in there excitement of freedom. But there was something else inside the capsule, one of the kidnapped ponies. This one was a pegasus that had a very light yellow coat, with a pink mane, and pink butterflies for a cutie mark. Rainbow Dash actually knew this pony, she had known her since she was a little filly in Cloudsdale. "Fluttershy!" Dash said, surprised to see her old friend.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash, thank you for saving me," Fluttershy remarked in a very sheepish tone as usual.

"Do you have any idea what Eggheart's planning?" Dash asked the shaken pegasus.

"I.. I don't know.. All I know is he's up to his old tricks, I don't think he has anything special planned this time.."

"Yeah, maybe he's just out for an old run of the mill revenge scheme. Still, He's had nearly ten years, I doubt he couldn't think of something, better be on your hind legs. Say, you wanna come along with me on this adventure, for old time sake?" Rainbow Dash asked, but mostly to be nice, she was really afraid that Fluttershy would just slow her down.

"Oh, no thank you, I.. I'd rather just stay in Ponyville.. Where it's safe… and take care of the poor animals… I mean.. If it's all the same to you…"

"Yeah, it's fine." Dash responded trying not to sound too relieved. "Well I'd better get a move on, catch ya later!" she said as she flew off in Dr. Eggheart's direction.

Rainbow Dash Defeated The Boss


	3. Casino Road Zone

Casino Road Zone Act 1

Party Like A Pinball

Night had fallen when Rainbow Dash reached her next destination; a bright and busy casino-inspired theme park, where shining neon lights fill the streets. Casino Road Zone is a rather small, but eventful casino area, a gamblers paradise. Dash flew through an S shaped corridor, and landed on a pinball flipper. She entered into her spin attack form and the flipper launched her onto the next building. There, Dashy found a monitor, inside was a green bubble. Curious, she smashed open the box and Dash then found herself enveloped in a green shield. She then jumped across three red platforms that disappeared upon contact. Continuing, through the next corridor, Dash came across her next badnik; a bug like creature with a shield that was impenetrable, Crawl. Rainbow Dash decided to use this to her advantage and take the higher route, she homed in on the enemy and was bounced into the air and landed on another flipper. She was again, launched into the air and smashed through three bat badniks, Batbot. Dashy went through a tight hallway lined with bumpers, and was bouncing all over the place. _Whoa man.. I'm getting dizzy!_ She had to resort to her homing attack as an air dash, and eventually got through the hallway. Then, Dash was launched yet again and BANERE! BANERE! BANERE! BANERE! BANERE! bounced around by a bunch of springs.

She finally came across the casino's main gimmick; a slot machine. "Well.. maybe I could spare a few minutes," said Rainbow Dash feeling up for a game and dove herself into a giant slot machine. The slots began to role, they were magic slots that would show the users cutie mark and the mark of their most hated enemy to win and lose a significant amount of money. Luck was on Dash's side; she got a jackpot first try, and was tempted to continue. Second try, triple bar, third try, Dr. Eggheart's cutie mark appeared on the slots and Dash lost about 100 bits, determined to earn back her winnings, she kept going. This time a jackpot and two of her rainbow bolt cutie mark, and.. nothing "What? Last time that got me something. What the hay!" Three tries later with nothing, a jackpot, bar, and a triple line up of her rainbow bolt.

Several minor wins later, Dashy figured she should get a move on, flipping up the building and down the hallway, she was then pushed by another flipper on the ground and flew back around just scratching the ceiling, and made it across a pit with a bumper and the homing attack getting her safely across. She then spin dashed her way down the building and into a pinball arena, there, a sign read "100,000 Point Challenge." The arena was consistent of bumpers, flippers and a single slot machine, the room's exit was blocked off and it seemed the only way out was to gather 100,000 points before being let out. Rainbow Dash was launched from a pinball lever and went round and round again.. _Boy this is getting boring, and in also getting way dizzy. When will it end?! _She thought to herself, the Eggheart marks she got weren't all that helpful either, but finally, an area opened up and she was able to exit. Spinning through the next hallway trying to regain her balance, she then found another special stage entrance… _Ugh.. I'm too dizzy to do that again.. maybe next time.. _

Rainbow Dash Made It Though Act 1

Casino Road Zone Act 2

Is This Your Card?

The next area was aligned with multicolored dice on poles that spun once Dash passed them with enough speed. After springing up a wall, she came across a row of cards, upon passing them, icons of either her or Eggheart's cutie mark, or a gold bit would revel, working similar to the slot machines. If she matched three bits, she won ten bits, if she got the rainbow bolt, she got 100 bits, and if she got Eggheart, no bits. After zooming through some more cards, springs and bumpers, Dashy came to a stack of giant cards, and a dead end. "Okay, now what?" There's nowhere to go." After pondering a bit on what to do, she decided to knock over the cards in aggregation, and then they started to fly carrying her across the sky, "Whaha! Now that's more like it!" The cards were spinning, looping and twirling until they reached another building. Dashy's next hazards were still floating cards that would spin once standing on them for too long, easy to maneuver around for a pegasus obviously. Running through the next corridor, jumping over a few pits, flying with two more card stacks, chancing with more card platforms, batbots and barrels, Rainbow Dash came to a road of card platforms that were set to tip over, letting the runners fall to their doom, "Eh.. Why not? I could use a little challenge." She ran across the cards, jumping at the roads end just before the last card fell, "Too easy!" she exclaimed to herself. Dash then found another giant ring and decided to go for the stage this time.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 2

The next special stage had a yellow coloration and the shortest stage so far. It was this time that Dashy noticed she actually had a time limit to the stage, this time it was really short, but there were plenty of time pickups along the way. The stage had a few rough and risky turns, but still fairly easy. Within no time, Dash got the yellow gem.

Special Stage 3 Cleared

Rainbow Dash Acquired an Element Of Harmony

Casino Road Zone Act 3

Party Cannon Chaos

Dash found herself in a hallway, at the end was a cannon. Not one to pass up excitement, she rolled herself into the cannon and aiming it to fire. After launching herself into the next few corridors with a few more cannons, toward the top of the building, Dashy came across more floating barrels. Launching through more cannons, flying through more rooms, riding some more barrels, and smashing more Batbots, Bubbles, and Crawls, she finally made it to the top of the building and onward to Dr. Eggheart.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 3

Casino Road Zone Boss

Dr. Eggheart's Party

Rainbow Dash found a chamber on the roof where Eggheart was waiting for her. This time he was in a machine with what looked like pinchers protruding from the bottom, along with flippers in the chamber. "So what's this supposed to do?" she asked. The machine tried to grab for Dash but she was way too fast for it. Before Eggheart knew it, Dashy had already gained several hits on his machine. "Alright no more games, it's time for phase 2!"

"Ooooooo, I'm so threatened," in the middle of her taunting, Eggheart dropped a spike bomb on her with Dash only narrowly escaping. "No fair!" She flew up to hit him. Then the pinchers began and electric charge between them, and Eggheart's machine started spinning in an electric ball around the room. After a bit, the attack stopped and Dash took full advantage of her time dealing the finishing blows. "Come on Eggheart, this is just too easy, it's like you're not even trying."

"Grr, hold still you little pest!" After the machine exploded and Eggheart made his exit spewing more meaningless threats, the room opened up and Dashy made her way over to the capsule smashing it open. Among the chickens and pigs, was an earth pony, this one was colored pink in both her coat and her mane, which looked like cotton candy, and she had blue and yellow balloons for her cutie mark. She immediately jumped out of the capsule and latched onto Rainbow Dash "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Her grip was so tight, Dash was staring to find it hard to breath, but she managed to force out a choked up, "Do you think… you could.. let go of me.."

"Oh sure thing sorry, it's just that it was so dark and lonely in there yeah there were those chickens and piglets but they couldn't keep me company for long partly because they couldn't keep calm themselves it started getting really loud in there too with the chickens going bawk bawk bagawk bawk bawk bagawk and the pigs kept going oink oink oink and here a cluck there an oink everywhere a bawk bagawk it wasn't that fun and that's too bad cause I like fun fun is like 95% of my live the other 5% is the boring and sad stuff that unfortunately has to happen now and again like this time it was sad and boring having to wait in there all this time oh and dark didn't I say it was dark I think I did hey that reminds me of this other time when I was a filly and I accidently locked myself in a closet…."

Desperate to get out of the conversation, Rainbow Dash interrupted with "Yeah, look… um.. uh.."

"OH! How silly of me, I forgot to tell you my name, it's Pinkie Pie! That's weird, my name is usually like the first thing I tell anypony about myself I must've gotten messed up when I was in that capsule for so long just like I forgot how to eat with a fork after I got out of my closet.."

"Pinkie Pie, as…. 'Fascinating' as I'm sure your life's story is, I've got an egg to hunt!" "Oh, like Easter eggs? I love Easter egg hunts! That sneaky old bunny thinks he can fool me! But let me tell you how wrong he is!"

"Ugh, I've gotta go chase after the guy that trapped you!"

"Oh… But he's not an egg.. is he?"

"He sure looks like one to me.."

"Oh boy! Can I come?"

Dash's eyes widened in fear "NO! I…I mean.. It'll be too dangerous this guy's got like a million tricks up his sleeve.. you would wouldn't last two minutes with him. You'd better leave it to me, I could knock him off in ten seconds flat."

"Tricks? What kind of tricks?"

"Tricks like.. uh, closing walls! Electric tasers! And… uh.."

"Killer Clowns?"

"Yeah!"

"AHHH! I HATE KILLER CLOWNS! Normal clowns I'm just fine with, but NOT KILLER CLOWNS!"

"Like I said, you should leave this to me."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Rainbow Dash flew off to catch up with Eggheart. _Whew, glad that's over with. I can't stand anypony who talks too much. I don't think me and her would get along all that well._

Rainbow Dash Defeated The Boss


	4. Ancient Maze Zone

Ancient Maze Zone Act 1

Mysterious Underground Labyrinth

Dr. Eggheart has begun his latest research in the remains of this ancient stone labyrinth. Mysterious traps are lined everywhere that deter curious explorers, but Rainbow Dash is determined to stop the mad doctor. Equip with her two wings and an unwise amount of courage, Dash starts her way through the ancient ruins only to come across burrobot badniks, mole-like robots that hide under the ground and pop up without warning. Dashy's reflexes where more than a match for them, but as she glimpsed below her she saw one of her most feared hazards; water… "Oh great, not again.." she said as she recalled an unfortunate experience she had before. She glanced upward to see if there was another way around where, thankfully there were more structures above, "I'm taking the upper route," she flew to the upper pathway and soon came across her first real trap, falling boulders over bottomless pits. As threatening as it sounded, all it toke was a little carful timing and before Dash knew it she was on the other side, charging down a slope and almost flying into some bubbles taking them out with the homing attack, but then there was a new type of enemy; a red bubble with spikes but it didn't prove to be much of a threat either just a little careful timing is all it took.

Then Rainbow came to her next enemy, another annoyingly familiar face, the orbinaut, a red sphere that had four spike balls orbiting it, it then flung on of its spiked orbs at Rainbow Dash, with her having little time to react, fortunately, it now left itself open, DONK! The badnik was toast. Flying down the next route, Dashy came across more boulders, with one that started rolling after her, but it wasn't hard to get away from, thanks to her natural speed. Soon she came to a room that had more orbinauts, these ones where green, and they wouldn't shoot there spikes, the drawback for them was that they spread their spike balls out, giving Dash an opening. Through the next room, Dash found a boulder resting on some kind of rail, like a pinball or something._ I guess the point is to try to push it and balance on top of it once it starts rolling. I could just fly over this, but hey, it sounds like fun._ She did as she thought and balanced, it was tricky at first on all fours, so she tried on her two hind legs, making it somewhat easier.

After Dash got to the other side, she came to a corridor loaded with springs, but something else was eye catching. Rainbow Dash spotted another monitor, this time it had some sort of flower icon on it. Curious, Dash avoided the springs and smashed open the box, suddenly she was surrounded by sparkles. Dash had experienced this before, the monitor had granted her temporary invincibility. "Aw yeah! Who wants a piece of this!" Although her power up wasn't put to very good use as she only managed to take out a red orbinaut and six blue bubbles, but upon reaching the next room she found a shield power up, all was not lost. The corridor up ahead contained more falling boulders, Dash got a little too cocky and ran into one of them full force, but that's what the shield was for, she lost it but it had saved her from a worse fate. "Okay, gotta be steady here," after passing several more, one of the boulders started rolling after her on a downward slope. The hallway was narrow, Dash had to outfly it, and she then found a little hole that she hopped in to let the boulder pass by. The boulder then fell into a pit as she traveled onward and upward into more boulders to ride. After smashing some badniks and more balance games, Dashy found another gold ring. "Fourth gem, here I come!"

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 1

The fourth special stage was green and packed with bumpers all over the place. The previous stages had bumpers too, but these were obnoxious, it was near impossible to progress. Followed by a really tight hallway, and finally in the main chamber was the green gem surrounded by multicolored diamonds. With little struggle, Rainbow Dash got ahold of the fourth gem.

Special Stage 4 Cleared

Rainbow Dash Acquired An Element Of Harmony

Ancient Maze Zone Act 2

Path Of Darkness

The next area was covered in darkness, Rainbow Dash had to light a torch in order to move on. "Better keep low on the flying, can't be too sure what lies ahead." She began through the cave on hoof, coming across some more burrobots and a patch that could light up the room somewhat, but Dash still needed the torch. She finally came across a patch of light in the cave only to zoom into another dark area and after being launched up by a spring and the torch lit a fuse on the way up and blew up a block that was in the way. She spin dashed her way down another dark corridor where she stumbled in the darkness some more, finding a few torches that caused platform to protrude from the wall. She then came across another open area, and in it she found a mine cart that nearly lead her into pitfalls, if she hadn't managed to make the cart jump over them, only to be launched back into another dark hallway. Dash lit another fuse by accident that blew up some blocks that lead to a pit, without realizing it, she fell down the pit into a room loaded with burrobots and blocked off with a door. After stumbling around, Dash found a torch that opened the door. After destroying some more blocks in another dark room, she came to another puzzle one with doors and torches. She had to use carful timing to light the torches in a specific way in order to get out of the room, and after speeding through some more rooms, blowing up more blocks and riding another mine cart, Dash finally made it out of the darkness and onto the next area.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 2

Ancient Maze Zone Act 3

Water

Dashy started down the path, nothing special, until she saw it; water. A waterfall pouring down onto the slopes below, making a waterslide, and no doubt that at the bottom was a pool of water waiting. "Oh no, ugh, of all the stupid…" _It HAD to be water?_ Rainbow Dash had never actually learned how to swim, since she grew up living in the sky, it seemed like a pointless skill to learn to her. Nowadays she felt too embarrassed to try and learn since she was practically an adult at this point. After stalling out of nervousness and trying to find another way around for a bit Dash realized she had no choice but to face it. "Here goes something.." She leapt forward onto the waterslide, she was carried down, down, down, until SPLASH! She hit the pool as expected, and had already hit the bottom. She opened her eyes that she closed before the impact and began looking around for a way to get out. _Come on Rainbow Dash. You can do this. You have done this before and it wasn't that bad… and… and_… She began to find it hard to hold her breath, _Oh no! I'm gonna drown! And I can't find a way out! I can't die like this! Not me, Rainbow Dash! The coolest…. Pony... to…_ Her breathing became more and more struggled, soon she was starting to feel light headed. She began to desperately try to swim up to the surface, but to no avail. Just when she was about to give into her fate, Dash noticed a crack in the floor and through it where coming.. _AIR BUBBLES!_ She made her way over to the crack and a big bubble came out of it, and she inhaled it. Suddenly she felt much more relieved, _Okay, now to try to find a way out of here._

It was then Rainbow noticed two peculiar looking tiles on the floor, curious, she applied her wait onto them, and they began to sink down. _Alright, making progress._ After traveling down another hidden path, grabbing more air bubbles and running into more badniks, this time there was fish type named jaws, she finally found her way out of the waters, only to run into a strange room, a hidden chamber full of water that was inescapable. _Oh come on! Not again! I can't even move, what's going on? Is it magic? _Suddenly the room started moving, tipping, Dash realized that she was moving it like the special zone, she kept tilting the room until finally a wall broke free under the water pressure and Dash found herself flying into another waterfall, soon she saw a ledge to jump onto and so she did from fear of falling down into a pit. She didn't know what could be down there.

Dashy started further into the ruins and then she heard a low rumbling sound, she immediately turned around to see a giant wall attempting to crush her. She was easily out flying it at first, but suddenly more water came pouring into the corridor and she had to rely on her spin dash and homing attack to get away. She was able to escape the trap and came to another water pit, after jumping down she noticed a secret wall that served as a shortcut and made it out of the water, but just when she thought she was home free, the water suddenly raised. _I'm really getting tired of this. _But it proved to be a worthless trap. Soon Dash came to another mind controlled water chamber, nothing different except there were a set of spikes, but easy to avoid, she just had to keep her distance. Upon launching out of the room, she came to a fork, two waterslides "Okay, this could be a problem, which way, which way? Eh.. Ini mini miny.. right!" She took a chance down the path, and to her luck she found a path sealed off, "Aw! You've got to be kidding! I'll bet there's a switch or something.. Maybe.." She took another chance and jumped back down the waterslide, and sure enough, she landed back on the ledge at the top of the two water falls. "It loops? Huh." Not too surprising when you live in a world full of magic. Rainbow took this time to find the switches that opened the passage way. "Alright, I've gotta be getting close now. Here I come Eggheart!"

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 3

Ancient Maze Zone Boss

Trap-Filled Ruins

And sure enough, there he was "Ah, I was beginning to wonder where you were my dear."

"Well don't worry, I'll end this quickly to make up for lost time."

"We'll see, if you can survive this!" Dr. Eggheart began to fly away leaving Rainbow Dash confused, "What do you mean by… Hey! Where are you going?!" She began to give chase and soon realized what his plan was, upon looking back, water was beginning to flood the cavern. She tried to keep up with Eggheart, but the water soon caught up. Dash still pressed onward, passing through orbinauts and spike traps, until she finally made it to the top above the water. The doctor was waiting for her, "You done running yet Egghead?" She asked.

"I felt like giving you a fair chance. You seemed to be struggling back there." Eggheart taunted

"We'll see who'll be struggling when I'm finished with you," Dash jumped up as she began to fly, except for the part where she actually flew, and fell flat on her stomach. "Oghf! Huh? What?"

"Ho ho ho! How do you like my little trap!" As he spoke, walls rose up from the ground, trapping then in a chamber. "I won't bore you with the chemistry, never mind that a simple mind like yours could understand, but basically this labyrinth contains magic that disables your ability to fly. Now with this, it should be easy to crush you." Pillars came out of the walls in an attempt to crush Rainbow Dash, she was only barley able to avoid them. Eggheart left some open areas obviously so he wouldn't be crushed, which would lead to his downfall. After a few times, Dash began to catch on to some patterns and was able to get a few hits on him.

"Ha! Looks like you're the one who's trapped now eggboy!" One hit more and Eggheart's machine gave in.

"Erg! Retreat!" One of the walls opened up and he made his escape.

"Ha ha! And she remains undefeated!" Dash gloated, and made her way to the capsule. _Wonder Who's In this capsule? _Aside from the blue birds and penguins was a white coated unicorn pony with a purple mane and blue diamonds for a cutie mark. "Well, it's about time! You should know better than to.. Oh, I'm sorry darling, I thought you were that awful stallion," the unicorn said.

"History! Well, not just yet but I'll show him what for." Dash replied.

"As you should. The nerve of that ruffian, kidnaping somepony like me! The Rarity the unicorn! He should know how to treat a lady properly. Make sure you give him a good one for me darling," said Rarity.

"Uh... yeah sure," With that Dash flew off, _Ugh, I can't stand those kinds of ponies, being all 'look at me, I'm so special because I look and dress like it's the 1600s.' Bleh, bragging rights are for those that are awesome enough, like me._ And with that comment to herself, failing to see the irony in her statement, she headed deeper into the tunnel of the maze in the same direction as Dr. Eggheart only to find her journey's near end.

Rainbow Dash Defeated The Boss


	5. Egg Plant Zone

Egg Plant Zone Act 1

Dr. Eggheart's Secret Base

A huge plant constructed by Eggheart to turn his maniacal ambitions into reality. This is Eggheart's final fort filled with violently moving pistons, giant gears, high-pressure steam valves, and deadly badniks. Starting down the path, Rainbow Dash used steam valves to launch herself into higher area's and ran across conveyor belts, she of course didn't need to, but she thought it would make it more fun. She shot up another valve to pass by one familiar foe; a crackshell, a crab robot with a giant claw, but that wasn't her biggest problem. Upon reaching the top, she was face to face with a mantis like robot with sharp talons; Dash's most hated badnik she ever had to face; the slicer. Luckily, thanks to her new ability and much more breathing room, he wasn't an issue at all now. "Aw yeah! You can't stop me now! Ha ha!" she gloated.

Dash continued smashing through badinks, flying through loops, and launching from steam valves, she came to a pipe structure that warped her through to another section of the plant, like a high speed elivator. Carrying on her way, she used timing and skill to fly through the place seemingly effortlessly, even crushing pistons were too slow to keep up. Spinning through walls and passing through more pistons, Dash found more badniks, starfish shaped robots, asterons, that would explode and shoot spikes from their tips, fortunately they had always been pretty easy to avoid. A few bubble chains and steam valves later, Dashy came to a whole row of smashing pistons, with carful timing with the spin dash, Rainbow made it through and on to the next level of Eggheart's inner sanctum.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 1

Egg Plant Zone Act 2

Giant Gear Trap

Dash soon came across a bunch of giant cogs, "Cog's? Is that really the best he's got? The first layer was more threatening than this, you'd think that after all these years he'd improve. Well, then again, maybe he has, and I've just gotten that much more awesome!" She then came to a nearly hopeless scenario, she was caught under a gear and a slicer, this time it through its talons and managed get Dash, but fortunately, she had a shield around her. "Ha! Who's the boss now?!" Soon she came another gimmick, giant gears that she had to run on to lock in onto another gear to spin open a door in order to progress. Later down the path, Dash came to what looked like another dead end, but it didn't take her long to notice a section of the floor that was breakable, and smashed through it to get down to the lower level. Several speed boosters, gears, smashed walls and badniks later, Dash found the portal to the final gem.

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 2

And it was the most challenging stage yet. This time the sky was pink, there were four different rooms surrounding the main chamber, a 99 ring requirement, and it was loaded with bumpers and false exits that would transport her out of the zone without the gem if she touched them. It was more nerve racking than ever, but none the less, Dash made it with little time to spare.

Special Stage 5 Cleared

Rainbow Dash Acquired The Elements Of Harmony

Egg Plant Zone Act 3

Impending Doom

"Finally, Eggheart here I come," Dash announced as she started down the final stretch of the base. Suddenly, the lights went off, and sirens started going off, accompanied by flashing red lights. Dash was close and Eggheart knew it. After stepping out of the corridor, Dash heard a loud rumbling sound, she turned to see a large wall full of large drills and it was closing in fast, alongside of that the emergency hatches were closing down the exit. Dash had to move, dodging spikes and crushing walls until she reached another elevator. When on the other side, the walls seemed to give her a break. She came to more steam valves and cogs, and then to these platforms that started tipping under her weight, it was somewhat slow moving, but it was the only way down, and at least there wasn't any wall now. Once Dash made it by, another wall started moving in. She had to tare though walls and run on conveyer belts, which were too close to the ceiling to fly by, to get though. Soon, more security walls, steam, elevators, badniks, gears, and pistons, all of which Dash needed to face in order to survive, as well as some more tipping platforms, and another wall, "How many of these does he need?!" Dash screamed starting to think she might not make it through. Finally, she reached a third tipping platform section, it was the home stretch and the wall was still closing in. With carful timing, to avoid spikes that lined the walls, she made to the floor level and flew out of the corridor with the wall coming to a complete halt. "Yeah! Nothing can stop me now! Next stop: Dr. Eggheart!"

Rainbow Dash Made It Through Act 3

Egg Plant Zone Boss

Defeat the Real Dr. Eggheart

After going through the layer a bit, Dash found the mad scientist flying overhead orbited by a couple of dozen spheres. "I was hoping that wall would do you in, luckily I came prepared." He said.

"Like I haven't seen this thing before, you may as well just give up now eggy, I've beaten you into the corner, there's nowhere to run now." Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Then I'll stand and fight." Replied Dr. Eggheart.

"You, stand? Now that I'd like to see."

" Well then, what are you waiting for my little pony?"

Dash made a jump for Eggheart and landed a few successful hits, " Wow, this is already easier than last time," Dash commented, then she accidently smashed into one of the orbs, but instead of exploding like she was expecting, a little balloon that looked like Eggheart came out and began bouncing toward her, "Huh?" she uttered in confusion.

"Impressed yet?"

"Impressed that you've reached an all new level of lame," Dash said as the balloon popped before it reached her. After a few more bops, the balloons all exploded around Eggheart's vessel.

"Argh, I'm not finished yet!" and he began to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Dash gave chase, just as Eggheart planned, he began throwing more balloons at her, some were faster, some were spike balls and one was a giant that Dash narrowly avoided. After dealing three good blows, Eggheart's craft exploded again.

"Grr… This isn't over Rainbow Dash, I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve." Eggheart shouted as he once again flew off. Dash decided to take this time to find the last capsule, and sure enough, it wasn't far. Once smashing open the capsule, she was greeted with rabbits, chickens, and an orange mare with a blonde mane and tail that were tide in a ponytails, a cowboy hat and three apples for her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash also knew this pony, they had run into each other one adventure before. "Applejack?"

"Rainbow Dash? Huh, fancy seeing you here."

"When Eggheart's causing trouble, I'm never far behind. Speaking of him, how'd he manage to get ahold of you?"

"The dirty rascal snuck up on me, how else?"

"I don't know, maybe he tricked you like he did last time?" Dash smirked.

"Ugh, really? You haven't dropped that?"

"Of course not. Anyway, I'm guessing you're gonna want to give him a good bop?"

"Of course." The two speed of to follow the doctor.

Rainbow Dash Defeated The Boss

Rainbow Dash and Applejack found their way back to Splishy Splashy Hill Zone in pursuit of Dr. Eggheart, found Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity giving chase as well. Dr. Eggheart stopped as his craft was hovering over a cliff side, and turned to address his audience, "Well, this has been fun ladies, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel that dinner I promised."

"You're not going anywhere Eggheart!" Said Applejack.

"Oh yes I am! But you're welcome to try and stop me if you dare. Nahahahaha!" With that, he took off toward a space station high in the sky.

"You can threaten me all you want, it's still not gonna faze me!" Dash called back as she took to the skies, leaving the other four ponies behind. It was time for the endgame.


	6. HEART Station Zone

H.E.A.R.T. Station Zone

Final Showdown in Space

Once Dash arrived at the space station that had not yet left the atmosphere, she was greeted with a boss rush of all four of Dr. Eggheart's most recent failures. After destroying the balloon machine, Rainbow Dash began taunting "Is this it? I gotta say I'm disappointed, I was expecting more from a final encounter from the 'oh so amazing genius of Eggheart!'"

"You want a challenge? Fine! I'll give you one." Eggheart shouted back. After shooting through a pipe elevator, Dash found Eggheart standing in front of her. "Wow! Okay, you got me, I give, I mean you're actually STANDING!" Dash mocked.

"That's not all!" Eggheart jumped down a hole that opened up in the floor, with Dash looking on in some curiosity. Then the hole was capped off by a giant dome that looked like Eggheart's face, and a giant robot that resembled him, standing on two legs and had spikes at the end of its arms, was lifted from the hole. It was another old robot, and one that actually nearly defeated Rainbow Dash last time. But this time Dash was anything but nervous, "This old thing? You've really got to get with the times here, all you've been using is a bunch of failures! I'll get bored smashing the same robots again and again."

"I'll have you know that they were not the same, they were all enhanced!"

"And yet they were even easier to beat, now to add this one to the list." She began to pound the machine finding it, unsurprisingly, easier than last time. The robot would occasionally fly into the air and try to land on her, and shoot it's spiked hands at her, but it was all for not. Dash had already got about a dozen or so hits.

Then things started to get crazy, suddenly sparks started flying from the machine and the alarm started to sound alongside red flashing lights. Dash started getting nervous, as the robot started becoming more erratic and started throwing lasers into the mix of its attacks. She could hear Eggheart within screaming out "Wah! No! The controls won't respond! I can't stop it!"

The body was surrounded by electricity, leaving no opening unless Dash wanted to get a major shock. That is until the robot shot out its arm, and it dug into the ground, "That's it!" Dash realized as she homing attacked the arm back into the robot which tipped back, revealing a weak spot.

She took full advantage and scored about four hits, after repeating a couple more times, Eggheart began to scream "No! It's falling apart! My beautiful plan! Grr.." He launched the robot into the air one last time, "Hehehe, well you know what they say my dear; If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" With that he smashed onto the floor attempting to hit Rainbow Dash, with her narrowly escaping and she deled one final blow, and the robot began to burst, taking with it the floor. As it feel, Dash began to make her exit, and the robot smashed into the power core of the station and the entire place started going up in flames….!

Rainbow Dash Cleared The Final Stage

Rainbow Dash made her way back to Splishy Splashy Hill Zone to regroup with the others. They greeted her by applauding her success, with Dash eating it up as usual.

"But there's still one thing that I don't get, just why did Dr. Eggheart lock us up exactly?" asked Applejack.

"Huh, I never really thought about that." replied Rainbow Dash.

"Well I suppose it doesn't really matter now does it? He's already been put in his place." commented Rarity. Just then, the five gems that Dash had collected popped out and began to circle above them and glow, and then… they vanished.

"What just happened!?" asked a startled Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know, but it's not the first time that's happened. Only last time, I actually tried to use them.." said Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder where they went?" said Fluttershy.

Epilogue

In the depths of the Egg Plant Zone, Dr. Eggheart was putting the finishing touches on his newest invention. "Hehehe, everything went according to plan. Except for the Elements of Harmony, I couldn't find out why the energy samples from the elements were reacting to those five ponies. Oh well, I still have what I need, and now that I have the data I needed, I can finally complete my most brilliant creation yet." Pistons pumped and electricity sparked as it breathed artificial life into the robotic being. Its eyes glowed magenta as it roared to life. "Ehehehe, now all we need to do is take you on a test run.."

To Be Continued…


End file.
